


Berry Sweet

by brattyoikawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Girl Keith, Girl Lance, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brattyoikawa/pseuds/brattyoikawa
Summary: Keith is the gayest girl on planet Earth, and Lance, well.... She might be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This writing is completely fictious, and I do not nor do I claim to own the characters mentioned.

14:30

Keith liked to compare girls to fruit. Her favorite comparison was a girl's lips and strawberries. The thing about strawberries is that you can keep eating them over and over without getting sick of them. You can find the sweetest and juiciest ones, and savor them, licking up any of the flavor that drips off your lips. 

Damn, did Keith love strawberries. And girls. 

The strawberry metaphor was enough to get herself thinking about sweet pretty lips, and having them kiss all over her body. Those soft lips kissed lower and lower, in between her thighs, and soon, right where she needed it. 

These dirty thoughts had Keith shoving her hand down her panties, rubbing at her clit until she was whining out soft moans. 

Soon, she was at her climax, and she whispered with a shaky breath, "L-Lance." 

It took a moment of realization before her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Lance? Lance as in Shiro's girlfriend, Lance? Keith couldn't believe herself. Surely, Lance was gorgeous, sexy even. But, this was her best friend's girlfriend. 

Maybe she needed to think about it a little more, to see if she actually was getting hot for Lance. 

She laid back in her sheets, closing her eyes. She imagined those same pretty lips from the strawberry metaphor, and suddenly a body was designated to those kissers. It was surely Lance, with her long brown hair up in a messy pony tail, her baggy t-shirt hanging off her shoulder, and a pair of Star Wars panties. 

Her lips were red like cherries, glazed over by girly lip gloss. Her skin was kissed by the sun, and her eyes were an evening sky, surrounding by thick black eyelashes, long enough to hit her cheeks with each blink. 

She was completely stunning. And she was in between Keith's undeserving legs. Conscious Keith knew she shouldn't be getting off to the thought of Shiro's girlfriend, but Keith's lower region could care less. 

Keith pressed her fingers delicately against her clit, rubbing in smooth circles, while imagining Lance's tongue in the same place, swirling around and around, making Keith's hips buck. 

"Lance," Keith gasped out, as she pushed her fingers inside her tight heat, pumping them in and out, gaining speed when her imaginary Lance did. 

Lance was now working her pussy with three fingers, while also gyrating her tongue against Keith's clit, causing Keith to push her other hand down her panties to imitate her fantasy.

The raven haired girl was writhing around in the sheets, moaning louder than ever, unaware of her volume. "Lance! Lance! Lance!" She moaned out breathily, pumping her fingers so fast, and rubbing her clit so carefully. 

"OH MY GOD!" She cried, "Lance, I'm cumming." 

Keith suddenly froze, as her fingers became drenched in euphoria, and her tightness clenched around her over and over. 

Pulling her hands out of her panties, she panted heavily, and allowed her eyes to shut, so she could have a post orgasm nap. 

20:45

Keith woke up, stretching her limbs and yawning. She grabbed her phone and sighed at the time. Almost nine o' clock? She practically slept the day away. 

A knock on her door scared the shit out of her, but then realized it was probably Shiro wondering why Keith hasn't answered her phone all day. 

She took off her panties that were soiled from her orgasm earlier in the day, and pulled on some pajama pants. She walked to her door, rubbing at her tired eyes, and opened up. 

"Hey Shiro, sorry I didn't answer your calls or texts, I slept in all day," Keith said, still rubbing at her eyes. 

She removed her hand from her face and was surprised to see Lance instead of Shiro. Keith was dreaming, right? 

Suddenly, the raved haired girl was blushing deeply, thinking of the wild thoughts of Lance she had earlier that day. 

"H-Hey Lance, what's up?" She asked. 

"Can I come in?" Lance asked, hands deep in her sweatpants pockets, looking around with a curious glint in her eye. 

"Yeah, uh, sure come in," Keith said, opening the door fully and moving to the side to let Lance in. 

The tall tan girl walked in, her long brown waves bouncing off her back with each stride, held together nicely by a backwards hat. 

"Is something wrong?" Keith asked, looking down at Lance who had sat down on her love sofa. 

Silence filled the room before Lance spoke, "Shiro thinks I might be a lesbian. Or, uh, bisexual, I don't know. He told me I wouldn't know until I tested it out and well," there was a pause. "Shiro only trusts you to do the honor."

Wait, what was Lance asking of her? Keith found herself blushing bright red. 

"What d-do you mean," Keith stuttered softly, twiddling her fingers. 

"I want you to fuck me," Lance said. "Or I can fuck you, depends on what you want." 

Keith's eyes were wide with surprise, but she suddenly felt herself get excited. 

"Shiro is really okay with this?" She asked, looking at Lance. "He won't be mad at me, right?" 

"No, don't worry. He trusts you more than anyone, and you're the only person he considered letting me test this with," Lance said. 

Keith pondered the idea for a moment, and then smirked, making Lance blush this time. 

"Okay, but I'm topping," Keith said. "Girls say I'm quite the fantastic dom in bed." 

"Go over on my bed, and just sit there. I'll be over in a minute," Keith said, going in the other room. 

Lance was blushing, as she took off her hat, letting her hair flow freely. she pulled some cherry flavored lip gloss out of her pocket, coating her lips. 

She sat down on Keith's bed, kicking her shoes off, pushing them to the side, and putting her socks in her shoes. She looked down at the hair tie around her wrist and pulled it off, throwing her hair in a messy ponytail. 

Keith walked back in with a box, that she tossed at the foot of the bed. She looked at Lance, and gasped a little. 

Those strawberry lips. 

Keith turned the main light off in her room, and switched on a small amber lamp, which set the mood perfectly. Even in this darker setting, Keith could see how red Lance's cheeks were. 

Keith climbed onto the bed, towards Lance, pushing her legs apart and crawling in between them, deleting the space between their lips. Finally, Keith got to taste her strawberry lips, which actually tasted of cherries. So sweet. 

The feeling was weird for Lance, because Keith took control of the kiss, like Shiro did, but her lips were much softer and more experienced. It was like she knew just what to do. 

Lance closed her eyes, allowing Keith to explore her mouth, explore her body, and have her hands go up her baggy shirt. 

Her hands were soft like her lips, and they pressed into the most sensitive spots on Lance's body, making the tan girl gasp. 

Keith loved the musky cinnamon perfume that stained Lance's skin, it matched her perfectly. 

Keith pushed the brunette down into the sheets, kissing down her neck, before traveling up to her ear and whispering, "Can I mark you?" 

Lance shivered at this, before whispering a quiet yes.

Keith smelled of sex and vanilla. She felt as smooth as water, her skin was warm and comforting. Her lips were electric against Lance's skin, and her aura was a hot amber.

Lance sighed into Keith, as the raven haired girl sucked on the bottom's neck. 

In the mean time, Keith was pulling at Lance's sweatpants strings, loosening them, and then dragging them down smooth, long legs. 

Star Wars panties. 

Lance was wearing Star Wars panties. 

Lance blushed when she realized the ridiculous underwear she had on made Keith stop what she was doing. 

"D-don't laugh at me, they're my favorite," Lance whispered. 

"You are so hot," Keith whispered, her eyes hooded, looking down at the beautiful girl beneath her. It was just how Keith imagined her earlier, except now it was Keith's turn to pleasure her. 

Lance was flushed completely, and felt so helpless under Keith's staring eyes. With all her courage, she spread her legs wide for Keith, which made Keith's eyes flicker down. 

Keith leaned down, kissing down her tummy, paying attention to her hips, and her sensitive sides which made her squirm when touched. The raven haired girl kissed lower and lower until she got to Lance's panties. She gripped them between her teeth and dragged them down Lance's legs. 

Lance was dripping. She had never been so wet before in her whole 19 years; not even Shiro did this to her. 

As soon as her panties were off, she spread her legs again, exposing her wetness to Keith. All Keith could think of was how it was just like Lance's lips; pink, plump, glossy. She hoped it tasted like her lips too. 

Before getting down to business, Keith littered Lance's inner thighs with hickeys. 

"You're so beautiful," Keith praised, making Lance smile and cover her face. 

Keith not only knew how to pleasure a girl, but also knew how to make her swoon. 

Lance gasped loudly, when Keith's soft lips were suddenly kissing a very sensitive wet area. "Oh my god," Lance cried, covering her mouth. 

Keith's tongue moved in the most erotic way around Lance's heat, paying attention to the most sensitive areas, getting her hotter and hotter. 

Lance writhed around, as she melted into Keith, eyes shutting, and experiencing deep euphoria. 

Keith pulled away after a few minutes, leaving Lance whining for more. 

"Shh, baby, relax for me," Keith said, standing up. 

She went over to her phone, playing the Thrills album by Sizzy Rocket, and connecting it to the speaker. Keith felt like this was great music to have playing when she's fucking a girl. But, she's never had the opportunity to do it, and Lance is a great time to start. 

When the heavy beats of one of the songs started, Keith pulled her shirt off, flinging to the floor. Before her shirt even hit the floor, she was already undoing her pajama pants, dropping them to the floor. 

Lance blushed when she saw that Keith went commando. Crawling back on the bed, Keith went to the box she had earlier, opening it up. Inside, was an 8 inch strap on, the color of flesh, and leather straps attached. 

When Keith saw Lance's wide eyes, she giggled to herself. "Ever used one of these?" She asked, crawling in between Lance's legs. 

She pulled Lance up and ran her fingers up the brunette's back, popping open her bra and pulling it off, but leaving Lance's shirt on. 

The raven haired girl lowered her head towards Lance's chest, moving towards one of the hard nipples poking at the shirt. She wrapped her lips around it, licking it through the cloth. 

Lance bit her lip, moaning softly, before gasping loudly from a sudden intrusion. Keith pushed her fingers deep inside of the brunette, wiggling them around, to get a feel for her. 

A few minutes worth of working her fingers in, and Keith felt like she was ready to take something bigger. 

Keith pulled away all together, and began tying the strap-on around her waist, making it tight. 

Lance clenched around nothing, as she was so desperate, so in need to have Keith inside her, to touch her, to consume her. 

Keith laid on her back next to the tan girl, smirking devilishly. "Ride me," she demanded. 

Red crept up Lance's cheeks as she straddled the shorter girl's hips, and looked down at the erect dildo. "How big is Shiro," Keith whispered, stroking the dildo with her fingers, looking up at Lance. 

"Like six inches," Lance said, blushing when she felt her wetness begin to drip down her inner thigh. 

"So I'm bigger, huh?" Keith grinned, gripping the base of the strap-on. "Lower yourself baby, nice and easy." 

Lance sat up a bit, and located the tip, letting the dildo press into her. She whimpered like a lost puppy, all the way until she was fully seated and stretched. 

Keith's eyes were wide and wild, pupils blown huge, at the sight of the tan beauty in front of her. Suddenly Lance was moving her hips in a sinful way, getting used to the girth. 

Keith's hands flew to her hips, squeezing the fat that curved her body so perfectly. 

It didn't take long before Lance was bouncing up and down, moaning loudly, a mix of Keith's name and Spanish curse words. Holy shit, she was hot. 

The dildo was soaked with Lance's pleasure, and the wetness was dripping onto Keith's skin. Keith's growled, pushing the brunette down into the mattress, making her gasp. 

She started driving into Lance, panting in her ear, and scratching at her thick thighs. With each powerful thrust, Lance cried out, and clawed at the shorter girl's back. 

Lance could feel herself getting close, and Keith sensed it, as she started rubbing quick circles into the brunette's clit. 

"O-Oh Keith, I'm cumming, please," Lance whined, soaking the dildo, and rolling her eyes back, "Mierda."

Keith gently pulled out, undoing the straps, and tossing the toy to the side. Keith was blushing, as she had cum dripping down her thighs. Just Lance's moans alone were enough to get her off during all of this. 

Keith laid next to Lance, and they both panted, calming down from their highs.

"I think I might be gay," Lance said, giggling breathlessly. 

"Don't worry, I think Shiro is too," Keith grinned, kissing those gorgeous strawberry lips.


End file.
